prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wagnike2/Smackdown Spoilers 2/4/11
The following are the Smackdown Spoilers for 2/4/11. Spoilers Below: Smackdown opens with Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler coming to the ring. She announces there will be qualifying matches for the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. She calls out Kelly Kelly, who comes out and says she's tired of Guerrero going through her stuff backstage and getting involved in Kelly's personal life from Mike: HUH???. Dolph threatens Kelly so she slaps him and nails Guerrero. LayCool attack Kelly but Edge makes the save. *There is a WRESTLEMANIA PINATA hanging above the ring for something later tonight with Alberto Del Rio. *Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov in a non-title match when Gabriel hit a 450 splash on Marella. *Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match: Drew McIntyre defeated Kofi Kingston in a long, good match. Ricardo Rodriguez and Alberto Del Rio popped up on the Titantron for a promo, which distracted Kofi and allowed Drew to hit the Futureshock. *They ran the 2/21/11 promo. Same as Raw. *Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match: Rey Mysterio defeated Jack Swagger in another good, long match. *There's a backstage promo with Edge and Kelly Kelly. Edge is worried about keeping his belt since Kelly is in the match and if she gets pinned, he loses it. She gets mad that Edge doesn't have faith in her and compares him to Drew McIntyre. Edge looks confused over that comparison. Kelly gets angry and storms off. *Alberto Del Rio comes out for his PINATA celebration. Hornswoggle and Rosa Mendes are in the ring with him. Alberto gets off some great lines about how nice it is to be in New Jersey. He blindfolds Hornswoggle so Horny can try and break the pinata but it's too high up. They lower the pinata but Del Rio is hit with the stick by accident. Del Rio kicks Horny in the head and starts beating him up. Kofi Kingston hits the ring to make the save but is distracted by Ricardo. Alberto beats up Kofi with the pinata stick and locks on the rolling crossarm breaker. Good segment. *Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match: Kane defeated Chavo Guerrero in two minutes. *Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match: Wade Barrett defeated The Big Show. The Corre beats down Show. Ezekiel Jackson cuts a promo basically setting up a promo for himself vs. Show. *They announce Edge and Dolph are automatically entered in the Chamber by virtue of being champion and top contender, so our field of competition is set. *World champion Edge and Kelly Kelly defeated Dolph Ziggler and Lay Cool. The women were in for the most part. Kelly hit Layla with a spear after McCool kicked her partner by accident. Afterward, an irate Vickie fired Kelly Kelly then announced Edge defending the World title against Dolph Ziggler next week with Vickie as the guest referee. Zigger nailed Edge with the Zig Zag to close the show. Dark Match: * Alberto Del Rio & Kane defeated Rey Mysterio & Edge. Source: PWInsider Category:News Category:Blog posts